Perseus Jackson the Demonic God
by selfawarewolf
Summary: During the first titanomachy, Zeus wasn't the youngest, I was. He didn't do all the work he is said to have did, I did. But when we picked lots, I was thrown into Tartarus. I didn't perish, I became stronger. I'm not known as Perseus, I'm known as Lucifer. Most likely Perzoe, maybe Perlia.
1. Chapter 1

" **Short" summary: during the first titanomachy, Zeus wasn't the youngest, I was. He didn't do all the work he is said to have did, I did. But when we picked lots, I was thrown into tartarus. I didn't perish, I became stronger. I'm not known as Perseus, I'm known as Lucifer. After all that, I still don't know why I'm helping the gods with their 2 wars, even when I'm secretly fighting my own war. Most likely going to be perzoe, but maybe perlia.**

 _Location: Christian Hell (somewhere in tartarus) Perseus POV_

Hello, my name is Perseus I am the youngest and and strongest child of Kronos. You may believe the myths were Zeus made his dad regurgitate, but no, that was me, or maybe you believe the myth were he took Kronos' own scythe and chopped him up into a million pieces, but no, that was me.

When we drew lots _(Domains)_ Zeus picked the sky, Poseidon picked the waters, Hades chose the underworld, Hestia chose the hearth or fire. But I wasn't given any domains. No, I was thrown into tartarus, but for what? For doing most of the work.

Zeus as always was paranoid. I did most of the work, I fought the Titan Lord, I fought many of the Titans, and for that, I was banished, because of my unbelievable power.

I may not be mentioned in any Greek or Roman myths, but people know me know as "Lucifer," "The Devil." Yes, the Christian god exists, in fact almost all of the mythologies exist, Greek, Roman, Christian, Norse, Egyptian.

When Zeus threw me into tartarus he thought I would perish, but I didn't, I thrived, I became powerful. I made experiments on humans or demigods that have ventured into tartarus. When my first successful specimen was done I called it "Demon." I made more of these "Demons," in fact, I created thousands upon thousands of Demons.

I made a city, and called it Hell. It had a great economy, the main currency was drachma. It was a modern day New York, without all the homeless people, it was great, I had my own throne and huge palace with anything you name in it. My demons, they were also great, they were powerful but i had more power, the served under me faithfully, but something can never be perfect. The bad part about my demons, is that they love to see people suffer. So I allowed them to take the "bad people" from Charon's ferrying station to torture. Thus giving me the name "The Devil." After a couple years, Charon and Hades, started noticing these souls being taken away. He caught one of my Demons in the act and questioned him.

The demon told my brother about how I sent him to steal souls so we could torture them. After he spilled the beans,the demon was told to return to me but with a note.

" ' _Meet me in my palace' "-Hades, your brother that didn't betray you."_

I chuckled at the note "He sure has changed" I muttered happily under my breath. I got ready, put on a nice red suit with a green tie.

'Damn, I look good' I thought to myself 'I need to look at least a little bit intimidation though in case we get into a fight,' with that thought I made my eyes have a small fire in them. _(kind of like Ares in the lightning thief, he also has minor control over fire now. He also has 35 foot long wings.)_

 _ **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**_

As I flew my way into the underworld, it took a surprisingly long time getting up the tall cliff in that separates the underworld and tartarus, a couple hours.

As I made my way up the stairs of the underworld, I couldn't help but notice how gloomy and dark it was, it wasn't really surprising though, it is a place where dead people reside. But still even hell was nicer, and hell everyone other than demons got tortured, TORTURED for Zeus' sake.

I walked into the palace, it was all dark red and other colors. What surprised me most was that not only Hades was there, but Poseidon and Hestia also. Wonderful, the people that didn't betray me are here, I guess it is time for a family reunion.

"So we're having a family reunion?" I asked in between small chuckles.

" You come in and ask if we are having a family reunion? WE ALL THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Hades and Poseidon creepily said at once.

"Well as you can see," he said while pointing to his body " I'm perfectly fine."

With that statement, Hestia ran up and hugged him tightly and said " You're finally back"

" I'm touched and all - but - I can't - breath." the demon rasped out.

With that Hestia let go.

"So, how have you been? Stealing my souls?" Hades complained at the last part but had an evil smirk on his face.

Hestia and Poseidon both look at Perseus and Hades weirdly.

"I will tell you guys my story later but how have you guys been?" He asked

Hestia started her story on how she became a maiden, and gave up her throne for a stupid drunk named dionysus. Hades explained how he wasn't an Olympian anymore because of how he was feared by Zeus because he was the eldest so he was supposed to get the throne. Poseidon said that he was perfectly fine but was in a loveless marriage because of a peace treaty by Oceanus, he had to marry his daughter, neither of them love each other.

"Well here is my story, and how I, thrived in tartarus." said Perseus as he took a deep breath in.

 _Flashback to when he was thrown into tartarus_

" _Oomph" I said as i hit the ground in tartarus. I started to breath again, the toxic air getting into my lungs, it wasn't bad as I was a god. I started to stand and put my hand in my pocket to get out my trusty riptide so I can slay any monsters that cross my path. I heard a river to side so I went towards it,_ _hopefully it will take me somewhere good. As I was reaching the river I heard a couple different growls, and red eyes started opening in the dark. I uncapped riptide and stood in a fighting stance._

 _The hellhounds started pouncing, one was about the size of a Toyota Corolla, clearly a baby trying to prove itself. The baby pounced but as it got close Perseus lunged and stabbed the sword through its eye and into its brain. He heard an even louder growl, probably one of the parents of the hellhound. What he deduced were the parents lunged at him, he ducked under the first one and ran and slid under the second, while he was under the monster, Perseus cut its foot off. At this point he was near the river he was walking towards, which turned out to be the Phlegethon the monster that he ducked under charged with massive speed._

 _Perseus lunged to the side but the hellhound was expecting that, it also lunged. The god planted riptide into the ground, and as the hellhound was about to reach him, he uncapped it and the 2 ½ foot long xiphos cut through the trachea of the monster, even though it was slowly dying, it still would have done damage so he lifted the still in motion monster with his sword and threw it into the Phlegethon._

 _All the other hellhounds lunged at immortal, he was jumping over them and cutting and slashing until the ground around him was either in monster blood or golden dust._ **( I will make complete fight scenes, this just focuses on his time in Tartarus so don't judge the short ending.)** _I continued along the river Phlegethon, as a god, I didn't really need to eat, but I still needed to drink. When I started to get really thirsty, I put my hand in the Phlegethon and was surprised that is was liquid, I guess it is called "river" for a reason. I walked and walked and walked until finally, there was no more Phlegethon, but I could see another river in the distance._

 _I reached the river, it was black river, very different from the orange Phlegethon , i easily deduced it to be the river Styx. I was very thirst, it was either drink the styx water and risk death, or, I could just die of thirst. I chose to drink the styx water. As I drank, It hurt like Hades, (sorry big bro) I didn't die or anything, in fact it was nourishing. I finished drinking my handful. I didn't feel different, definitely didn't feel like my insides were rock hard, but maybe they were. I didn't want to test it. As I kept walking I found a small hut alongside the river. Either this was a smart monster, or a weird deity living in a hut very small._

 _I kept on walking and walking as I started to get close to the small hut, I began to see a door. I started going towards the door, as I was nearing it I opened up riptide and saw a large deity inside. As I stood in the doorway, I heard a loud growl behind me. As I looked back I saw..._

 **SO? How did you guys like it? I know, I ended on a cliff hanger… Can anyone guess who the man inside the little hut is? Also, I already have the main idea that I want to do, but I'm also open to different suggestions. Constructive criticism is allowed.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Damasen!

_**Note: I don't own PJO or HOO so yeah.**_

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Only 1 chapter and I already have like 16 favorites OMG! I'm so happy! Also, would you guys like chapter that come out quick but are short. Or long ones that come out like once a week? Also, thank you guys for the reviews. Also, guys, I'm going to be basing this off of PJO & HOO mythology because if not I would be practically rewriting PJO & HOO and it would be really hard to write. **

_As I looked back, I saw a HUGE drakon, it was about 15 feet in length and about 5 feet wide! I leaped to the side but the monster saw it coming and did the same, if it was smaller, it would have hit me, but thanks to the momentum, it didn't completely swallow me whole but it still scraped my leg. I was able to get riptide in good stance. Right as I got riptide in a good stance, the monster charged, as it was close I jumped over it and butted the beast's head with the butt(_ **Is that what it's called? Someone please tell me)** _of my xiphos. As I was about the land on the drakon's tail when it completely swept under me. I landed and instantly turned back ready for an attack._

 _An attack is not what I got, the entity that I had previously seen in the hut had grown to about 20 feet in height. It was a giant, as soon as the giant would finish fighting the drakon, it might attack me. About the drakon, it was getting totally annihilated and the giant didn't even have a weapon. The drakon was just getting its head bashed against the ground. With one final bash the drakon finally dissipated into gold dust. The giant turned his head toward me, I was ready for the fight of my life._

" _C'mon, you look like you need some food." the unknown giant said_

 _I didn't know whether to attack him on the spot or accept his hospitality, giants weren't known to be friendly, unless…_

" _Are you Damasen?" I asked the entity._

" _The one and only." the giant replied miserably._

 _Knowing that this was Damasen I instantly felt much better, Giants are the opposite of a god. Bred for war, they take a god and demigod to kill them. Damasen was the opposite Ares, the god of war which means that instead of being evil and cruel, he was peaceful, because he is the opposite of Ares._

 _I still had my sword in hand because CLEARLY he isn't THAT peaceful considering how he just absolutely demolished a giant drakon. I decided to take his hospitality._

 _As I was walking, I noticed that the "hut" was make out of pelts, drakon pelts. All the pelts were the same, it was as if he was fighting the same drakon every time. Then it clicked, I remembered his story. He Lived in Lydia, when a maeonian drakon attacked his friend he killed it with ease. Because he was peaceful and saved his friend, his mother Gaea punished him. He was forced to live in Tartarus, killing the same drakon every single day._

 _I walked into the hut, the chairs were made out of drakon pelt and drakon bone. In fact, everything was made out of drakon parts._

" _You look hungry, want some stew?" Damasen asked_

 _I looked to where he was and saw a huge cauldron with stew in it. I wasn't sure if it was made out of drakon parts or not. I smartly replied with "sure"_

 _Damasen got out a bowl, made of drakon bone of course, and poured some stew in it. At first I was hesitant to try, but then Damasen got out another bowl and from the same cauldron poured some stew for himself and started eating it. After I saw that, I also started eating the stew. As I was eating, I thought it would taste bad, but no, it was great, it was even better than Hestia's cooking. " Oh my god, this is good!" I wanted to say but it came out like this "ermagerd ths s gd."_

 _Damasen just chuckled and said " I know, I perfected the drakon stew!"_

 _As we finished eating, he asked me my story, he could easily tell I was a god. It is weird for a god to be in tartarus, especially because the god's beat kronos and his titan's._

 _I told my story which was short, my coming into tartarus. And how I stumbled upon him._

 _He was surprised to say the least, the gods threw their #1 weapon into tartarus just because of their weapons strength._

" _Well, thank you for your hospitality, but I have to get on my way. You were really nice to me and now I owe you one… ok, maybe more than one." I said to Damasen_

" _Ok," He said a little sadly " but you better visit me once in awhile, ok?"_

 _I replied with "Ok." It hurt to leave, but I knew I couldn't stay forever._

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

 _As I was walked out the hut I went straight to the side of the Styx. As I reached there I felt a sharp pain in my back. I fell to my knees in pain. 'So this is how It was going to end, getting betrayed by one I called a friend.' I said to myself inside my head as I passed out._

 **There you go! That's the chapter guys, sorry about how short it was, I plan to make maybe like 2-3k long chapters. So this is probably going to be my shortest chapter. Also , I have a question, should I make his adventures in tartarus shorter and just get on with the story, or do you guys want a complete back story?**

 **Also, shoutout to deathfury for the review, and also check out his story "the untamable" (Please update it**

 **Also, thank you animezzing for the helpful review. I made sure not to switch perspectives this time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back I know I have been gone a long time, as school has started and I have been very busy. I also have been really addicted to one of the COD games, and i haven't had much motivation for coming back to fanfiction. My main goal starting this fanfiction was to revive the percy jackson fanfic, it has basically been dead for around 2 years. There are barely any great writers left on this site anymore. But anyways thank you for all the favorites, it really keeps me going on this story. Also, I have reached 1k views! To me, that is A LOT. Also guys, it's about time I do this, but what should the pairing be? I have deduced it to, Perlia, Perzoe, and maybe just maybe even pertemis. Comment what you guys want. I won't be doing polls, because honestly no one goes to polls so I will just look through the comments and find out which pairing is the most favorited.**

 **Note: I'm leaning more towards Perzoe on this so if the votes are about the same I will choose Perzoe.**

 **I also don't own PJO or HOO.**

 _(Flashback still in progress) Perseus POV_

 _Last time:_

 _As I was walked out the hut I went straight to the side of the Styx. As I reached there I felt a sharp pain in my back. I fell to my knees in pain. 'So this is how It was going to end, getting betrayed by one I called a friend.' I said to myself inside my head as I passed out._

 _This time:_

' _Ughh' I groaned in my head as I had a minor headache, and a huge back ache, I got out of bed… Wait, a bed? I started to remember the events from before I passed out, how I just crashed alongside the styx when I felt a sharp sting in my back. I shook my head getting out of the flashback. As I shook my head I remembered about the headache as It made my head feel worse. I quickly grabbed my sword, which was lying in my pocket and uncapped it ready for an attack._

" _Breakfast is ready!" Said a female voice. At first, I thought a mother was indicating to her children that their food has awoken. And, it has, I was in no mood for a fight with these conditions. A cyclops could probably kill me in this state._

" _You can come out, I'm not going to hurt you." The voice was soft, like aphrodite's charmspeak. I wasn't going to fall for it._

 _I came out of the room in a battle-ready stance when I look into the room, which was a kitchen, I saw a female with long black hair. In her hand was a weapon, wait, no… it was just a pan with eggs and bacon in it._ _ **(If I say there are pans then there are pans.)**_ " _Foods ready if you want some." the woman said as she looked at me and walked back to the other pan on the stove with more eggs and bacon. I looked around the "house" to see if there was anyway that she would attack me. As I looked around, I saw windows. I looked out the windows and all I saw was black sludge-like water. The sludge water looked a lot like the styx. Then it hit me, we were in the styx. But who would live in the styx? I mentally facepalmed at my stupidity, I was in Styx's house._

 _Even though I now identified the woman, I still had my sword up, she is the goddess of hate for a reason. Even though she did rush to the aid of Zeus, oh sorry, my aid. And then I realised she probably just saved me again._

" _Thank you for making the food." I said a bit carefully. I was in her domain, and she is a titan._

 _I sat down on the chair where the food was. I didn't cap riptide, I was still very uncertain about th-_

" _Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" styx said._

 _That made me a little more reassured, styx wasn't the type to lie bu-_

" _Don't worry, I don't lie. It would be very hypocritical." styx said as she looked me in the eyes_

 _The way she just said that, it was as if she was just reading my mi-_

" _Yes, I am reading your mind." She said with a little chuckle_

" _Umm, but how?" I blurted out._

 _She replied with "The river styx is connected to the river lethe, which can erase someone memories, view them, or if you erased them, give them back. What I'm doing right now is using the river lethe power to read your mind."_

' _Ok then, so I don't need to speak'_ _ **( ' means that character is speaking inside their head)**_

" _No, you don't need to speak." she said aloud_

" _Well great, does that mean you are reading my deepest darkest secrets?" I asked "If so, I don't really have any extremely bad ones."_

" _No, I'm not the creepy type"_

 _As I grabbed the fork so i can eat the eggs and bacon. Then, I saw my hands, they were red and scaly. I dropped the fork on the ground as my hands were paralyzed from the shock. My hands, they were like a drakon. Then, I felt the sharp pain in my back from when I passed out, but this time I didn't pass out._

" _ARRGGHHH" I yelled from the pain._

" _Ummm, are you alright?" styx asked me._

 _I looked at styx, and slowly nodded my head from side to side. Then the pain became unbearable, I put my hands on where the pain was coming from, my shoulderblades, my skin was starting to become scaly, and then, where the pain was, opened up 2 slits. The pain stopped. I looked at my body, it was all scaly and red._ _ **(imagine a demon)**_ _I looked at styx, she had a horrified expression on her face._

 _The pain started again where the 2 slits were. I put my hand over the 2 slits in a desperate attempt to stop the pain. I began to notice something coming out. All of a sudden 10 foot long wings flew out of the slits and knocked over some of the chairs that were next to me._

 _As I had a closer look at the wings, they were crimson red on the outside with a dark shade of purple on the inside. I wanted to rip them out of my body, these did not belong to me. They belonged to something evil. (_ **If you guys didn't know, greek mythology came way before the Christian religion, demons didn't exist at that time.)** _Then I realised it, in this pit, everything was evil, everything was a monster, and everything tried to hurt you, and I was adapting._

 _I would start to become a monster, a monster with godly blood, a monster unlike any other. A monster that wouldn't just go for weak demigods or humans, I would be something that would reign supreme._

' _First, my body will adapt" I thought to myself "Then my instincts, i would become a monster, hungry for blood. " I need to get out of here._

 _I stood up from the table, turned and looked into the black eyes of styx. "I'm sorry, thank you for your hospitality, but i need to go. Where is the exit?"_

 _She looked at me with a mix of a sad and horrified expression " That way" she said as she pointed.I walked out, checked for my weapons, they were there._

 _I was on my journey to become the ultimate monster I could be. Then i may get revenge on those who banished me._

 **Okay guys, im finally done. I'm very sorry that ive been gone for so long. Also, decide what the pairing should be, Perlia, Pertemis (very unlikely, probably won't go with the story) or Perzoe. In a couple chapters i will be introducing Percy in the world. How should I make him:**

 **1\. A satanic demi-god with a lust for power, son of poseidon**

 **Or,**

 **2\. Should i introduce him as the super strong being he is. (Kind of Like in the story "The Devil")**

 **One more thing, for those who havent realised, this story is basically my version of "The devil"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back I know I have been gone a long time, school is giving me a shit ton of homework and I am totally addicted to fortnite, and PUBG, and Cod, and destiny. Basically im addicted to video games. I have out of nowhere gotten like 8 followers, like 10 months after the story was last updated, and that reminded me that I need to start writing Fanfiction again.**

 **Sorry guys, I know you guys decided you want the pairing to be pertemis, but after finding out how i want my story to go I can't decide if i'm going to make it a PerZoe or a PercyxHestia. Sorry guys, I don't know how to write a relationship, but in my eyes, those relationships would fit in better with the story and I don't want to make Artemis too OOC.**

 **I also have another thing to say. I'm ending the backstory here. It would have taken too long to finish writing. I will put in some flashbacks here and there, that will explain some of the plot, and i know that the first chapter was trash, i'm not going to rewrite it, so you're just going to have to deal with it.**

" **= speaking out loud**

' **= thinking.**

Present day: 3rd Person POV

A man sat in his penthouse in New York, overlooking the bridge and the city. The mortals where right to call this the city that never sleeps. 'Cuz everyone on the fucking streets definitely didn't let this man get any sleep.

The man sighed and said," At least it's quiet in hell." Perseus said as he was getting up from his comfy leather chair to get some whiskey, after all, he was not having a good century… or two. He wasn't stupid, but he was paranoid, after all, Kronos was rising. '

1st Person POV (Perseus)

He barely took down Kronos eons ago, now Kronos is back, smarter and more cunning than ever. Eons to think? Of course someone would get smarter, but they would lose most of their ability to fight. But that doesn't matter, power over time? Name a more overpowered power.'

Unlike Kronos, he was fighting most of those eons, so he got smarter, stronger, and faster. Most of the Olympians could also tell the Kronos is rising, well, only about three. Unless you count Hades and Hestia as Olympians. Athena, Apollo, and Poseidon could both sense that Kronos was rising. Apollo because he is the god of prophecies, Athena because she is wise, and Poseidon, well, Perseus told him.

Perseus could tell there was a war coming, he thought as he sighed. He could only imagine the amount of souls that were going to go into his domain. He didn't need to go into Hades' realm and steal souls anymore. No, now that the Christian religion exists, people that believed in Christianity would go into Hell. Only the best of the best went into heaven.

He chuckled a bit as remembered the looks on people's faces when they realised that the Bible is a big lie.

'The Olympians have already sent a couple of quests, and Zeus is starting to realise the threat at hand. The "Michael" kid, a son of Poseidon, he seems interesting, he's starting to get a grip of his demigod powers. It's just that his ego is getting in the way.'

"Tssssss" I turned around, and i saw an Iris message forming. **(Kind of like how doctor strange opens portals)** I see who it is and i instantly start smiling, It's Hestia.

"Hellooo" I say as I wave. She replies with a heartwarming smile while saying, "Hii! Can i request a favor from you?"

I sit on the arm of my couch. "Mhmm, what is it?" " I need you to rescue two demigods and take them to their father."

Wow, that surprised me, which god has the balls to defy the ancient laws? "May i ask who the father is?"

Hestia's expression suddenly turned serious, "Their father is Hades." I chuckle and shake my head, "so all three of them broke their oath? Understandable." "No, Hades had them during WW2, he just hid them in the lotus casino for 70 years."

"Hmm, interesting. Alrighty then, where are they?" "They are in A boarding school, In Maine, the school is called westover hall,"

"Ok sounds easy" I head over to my closet, I prepare my costume, y'know, just in case some monster comes out.

 **FEFE FEFE FEFE FEFE FEFE FEFE FEFE FEFE**

I teleport to the center of Maine, I don't know where Westover Hall is, but i can definitely sense the demigods, and another presence, and another… 30 presences. I start to get confused. I fly over to where i sense the demigods are, manipulating the mist so mortals just think that i'm either a bird or a plane. I can tell i'm getting closer, I start to see a large building, secluded in the forest, on the edge of a cliff. I can sense multiple demigods inside.

I land on the top of the building. I start to smell around to better know the surroundings. I close my eyes, to paint a picture of what is going on. Inside the building i see two demigods holding hands together, their scent is strong, but they seem young. Most likely the demigods Hestia sent him to collect. But, there is something behind them, a monster. A fairly rare one at that, pretty hard to tell. It smells like a chimaera and a scorpion...wait a sec. So it's a hybrid animal… which makes it a chimaera.

 **Important Author's Note: I looked up the manticore, turns out that it's not from Greek mythology, it's from persian mythology, and it's nothing like what the book depicted it to be. So, I'm going to make the manticore how it originally was. I'm also making Monsters way stronger here. Back in Ancient Greece and Rome, only very strong demigods could defeat monsters, even one like the Hellhounds, and especially Cyclopes, which in most Fanfictions seem to just be weak monsters. The original Hellhounds and Cyclopes were parts of the primordial race, of course, it got weaker (for some unknown reason that i'm not gonna research.). Back to the manticore, it's basically a lion body with a scorpion tail, that can shoot spikes, but the face is a human. Half the pictures seem to have wings, the other half don't. I'm going to make the manticore without wings.**

I'm also sensing 3 more demigods, they've split up, but are both following what i'm guessing are the children of Hades. There is a satyr tagging along behind them. Could he not sense the army of monsters outside? And the fact that there was a monster literally about to kidnap two powerful demigods.

Perseus decided to start doing something about this. He walked along the roof to the outside, where the demigods were being led into a trap.

 **3rd Person POV:**

The manticore led two children outside and turned around to see the doors that he just walked out of. He let the mist that covered his body from mortals to disappear, the demigods would see the manticore for what he is. Clearly expecting the other demigods, luring them all into the army of monsters that were stationed in the forest to his left.

The 3 demigods and the satyr walked out to find two children being held hostage by lion with a tail of a scorpion, and the face of a man. His scorpion tail suddenly tensed, exposing the poisonous spikes that were protruding from his tail. He stuck a spike into the demigods, but pulling it out right afterwards. Not enough poison to kill them, but just enough to make them unconscious

"No! Give them to us or we will kill you!" Michael, the son of Poseidon yelled. His words came out fine, but you could tell he was scared, due to him shaking… pretty badly. The others were nervous, especially the daughter of Athena, Annabeth. Thalia, the daughter of Zeus was just angry.

The Manticore chuckled a bit "Arrogance will be the death of you." The chimaera lunged at the demigods. Thalia opened the shield, hoping the almost exact replica of Aegis would be enough to scare the monster.

The monster didn't even bat an eye. Before it was within 5 feet of Thalia the monster started launching spikes at all of the demigods at inhuman speeds. Due to the fact that he was aiming at 4 people at the same time meant that his aim was a little off. The other 2 demigods took out their shields, while grover ran behind a tree. The spikes bounced off the shields, but they were flying with so much force that the demigods had to take a step back.

Thalia pulled out her spear and started discharging small amounts of electricity through it, into the monster. It was a back and forth, and it even seemed that the demigods would survive the monster that had decimated entire Persian armies before. That was until the manticore lunged at Annabeth, who wasn't paying much attention because she was trying to find a drachma to contact for help. The Manticores scorpion tail stabbed into Annabeth's thigh, it started to pulse, injecting venom into her, causing her to fall unconscious. The monster then lunged into the shield of the son of Poseidon, sending him flying backwards.

Figures in a forest to right of the manticore began to move, it was the hunters. They were going to intervene right before one of the demigods was killed. They were about to move when suddenly something came flying out of the air.

A man wearing black armour with a gigantic cape, it looked to be 100 feet long and 20 feet wide, attached to the suit practically floated through the air. The manticore, unaware of the threat behind him, lunged at Thalia, looking for the kill. Before the monster's tail or claws could touch the girl, the man's cape grew into the ground and wrapped around Thalia, pushing her back to a tree.

The man's cape then wrapped around the tree and pulled, propelling the man in front of the manticore. The manticore started strutting backwards, center of gravity low, ready to attack at any moment. The manticore started throwing barrages of spikes. The man's cape formed into one giant spike, covering all of the mysterious man, but it was quickly advancing forward into the chimaera.

"Now!" the monster yelled as he was jumping to the side, hoping to avoid the giant spike, as soon as he landed and regained his footing, he starting throwing another barrage of spikes, that the cape easily blocked.

A monster army started rushing into the landscape, dozens of Hellhounds and Cyclopes started running towards Perseus. The cape dug underground and came up as gigantic spikes, impaling most of the monsters that were running the towards the man. The cape suddenly sucked up into the man's armor as he started rushing the monsters.

The first Cyclopes in the pack stood at around 10 feet tall, wielding a massive bat that was currently swinging to attack the man. As soon as the bat was about to hit, the man sidestepped and pushed the bat to the side, causing the beast to fall off balance. **(like when you swing a baseball bat really hard, but you miss and go off balance and spin.)** The cape then retracted from his suit and impaled the cyclopes, in his eye, his genitals, and his heart, you know, to cause maximum damage.

This also caused the Cyclopes that was right next to it get hit in the kneecaps, getting incapacitated. A hellhound the length of an 18 wheeler, with the width of a tank lunged onto Perseus, who met the charge head on

As the hellhound landed, he uppercuts it in the face, breaking it's jaw and having it rise on its hind legs, he pulls out a pen from a pocket in his armor, he clicks the pen and out comes a celestial bronze sword, with the word "Anaklusmos" inscribed into the blade.

 **(fight scenes are really hard, and boring to write, especially one like this with such basic monsters. Sorry, but i'm gonna have to cut it short.)**

Perseus got bored, he retracted ALL of his cape, it was massive, thousands of feet in diameter, when all of a sudden, the cape pulls itself apart into hundreds of long pieces of fabric, each only about 2 inches in width. Each of them, in lightning fast speed impaled all of the monsters.

1st Person POV: Zoe Nightshade

As that man was taking care of the monsters over there, milady Artemis took care of the manticore, and retrieved demigods, where some of our healers where tending to their wounds. We were going to wait until he would have finished up with the army of monsters, so we could take him by surprise.

That was until we couldn't see. That cape was so goddamn big that it was blocking out the sun. causing darkness to ensue on the area.

"FWOOM, FWOOM, FWOOM" that was all you could hear as that cape… or whatever it was, was impaling itself into the monsters. But that isn't what Zoe was looking at, no, she was looking at that sword. It was awfully similar to the one she gave to her boyfriend, 3 thousand years ago.

 **Woooh! I'm finally done… lol jk this took me like 4 hours xd. I'm getting back into fanfiction, those games that i listed above are now filled with tryhards, it's impossible to have fun in those games. So i'm reverting to Fanfiction. You should see me upload every other week. If you guys are lucky, and i'm feeling motivated, then an update every week will probably be expected.**

 **Thank you guys for all the love and support this story has achieved, even with this bad upload schedule, and the very little chapters that it has. (I have achieved 10k views) And i'm still getting favorites and followers, 10 months after my last update.**

 **K then, see you guys next time!**


End file.
